Blanca Navidad
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Harry y Ginny celebran la navidad en su casa. Toda la familia Weasley asistirá, y también lo hará Teddy, el ahijado de Harry. ¿Qué puede ocurrir en esta cena navideña? Esta historia tiene dos finales, uno dramático y otro familiar. Ustedes eligen el que más les gustaría leer.
1. Capítulo 1: Blanca Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

¿Alguno leyó "Escoge tu propia aventura"? Bueno, esta historia es similar a aquellos libros. Sólo que más corto. En el primer capítulo se plantea una situación, y serán ustedes quienes elijan qué final darle. Al final del capítulo indicaré qué capítulo deben seguir leyendo para un final o para otro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Blanca Navidad**

Era ya tradición que la Navidad se celebrara cada año en un hogar diferente. Las familias Weasley y Potter habían crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo que era imposible que Molly Weasley siguiera encargándose cada año de recibir a toda la parentela en su casa. Como consenso, y de una manera que parecía ser más justa para todos, siempre tocaba a un Weasley diferente recibir a sus familiares. Aquel año en especial fue el turno de los Potter.

Aunque Ginny no había heredado las dotes culinarias de su madre, realmente se esmeró en preparar un gran banquete. Mientras ella se encargaba de la cocina, Harry se dio a la tarea de envolver lo mejor que pudo todos los regalos que repartiría aquella noche. No fue una tarea nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sus hijos no dejaban de revolotear por ahí.

—¿Y éste para quién es? —preguntaba Albus cada vez que Harry tomaba un nuevo regalo.

—Para tía Hermione —respondió Harry aquella vez, con paciencia.

—¿Y éste? —James tomó otro, expectante.

—Para tío George —Harry se lo quitó de la mano rápidamente, conciente que el regalo para su cuñado podía ser algo peligroso para un niño.

—¿Y los nuestros? ¿Dónde están los nuestros?

La voz desilusionada de una niña resonó por la sala, y Harry volteó para ver a su hija. Lily se encontraba sentada en el suelo, detrás de él. A su alrededor había un montón de papel de regalo, destruido. La niña había ido desenvolviendo los regalos que Harry iba envolviendo con esmero.

El hombre suspiró con resignación, y convenció a sus hijos de abandonar la sala, para que pudiera terminar con la tarea.

* * *

El invitado de honor para Harry era su ahijado Teddy. Desde que el pequeño –porque para Harry siempre sería un pequeño niño– había comenzado Hogwarts, tenía pocas oportunidades de verlo.

Normalmente Teddy pasaba vacaciones de verano en casa de su abuela, aunque Harry lo invitaba unas cuantas semanas a su casa. Para Navidad solía quedarse en el castillo, pese a las protestas de su padrino, que lo invitaba cada año a cenar con la familia. Harry intuía que Teddy tenía una conexión tan especial con Hogwarts como él en su momento, y que le costaba abandonar el lugar. Sin embargo, aquel año el chico –para sorpresa y deleite de Harry– aceptó la invitación de acudir a la cena familiar.

Harry se esmeró realmente en el regalo para el chico.

* * *

CAOS. Aquella era la palabra para describir lo que ocurría cada año. Llanto de niños con sueño, con hambre o con pañales sucios. Risas de niños más grande, que se correteaban mutuamente alrededor de la mesa, jugando. Gritos de niños que peleaban cuando aquellos juegos terminaban mal. Conversaciones de adultos, cuyas voces iban aumentando en volumen a medida que la jarra de vino se vaciaba y cuando los gritos de los niños llenaban el comedor.

Sin embargo, pese a que eran casi treinta personas en una habitación –obviamente que agrandada mágicamente para la ocasión– todos se entendían y pasaban una agradable velada. Aquel año, no fue la excepción.

Cuando los postres se acabaron, los niños más pequeños se durmieron –Lucy, Roxanne, Molly y Freddy–, y se formó un silencio más que deseado, todos supieron que había llegado el momento que habían estado esperando los niños más grandes: la hora de los regalos.

—¡Ey, despacio! —James arrancó de las manos de su madre un paquete enorme cuando vio que en él estaba su nombre. Lily hizo lo mismo, al ver un regalo envuelto en un papel rosa. Albus esperó paciente, aunque en su interior moría por hacer lo mismo que sus hermanos.

Los niños recibieron regalos de sus tíos y abuelos también, y para cuando terminaron de abrir todo, cada uno se encontraba frente a una buena pila de obsequios.

Todos, incluidos los adultos, habían recibido un sweater tejido por la señora Weasley. El de los niños tenía diferentes motivos estampados: Victoire, Lily, Rose y Dominique recibieron uno con flores. James, Albus, Hugo, Louis y hasta Teddy, uno con pequeños dragones. Sus padres recibieron sweaters más sobrios.

—No pasaríamos el invierno sin tus sweaters, mamá —se mofó Ron, cuando recibió el suyo de color rojo.

—Ya sabes qué puedes hacer si no te gusta —le recordó su madre.

En aquel momento Harry notó que Teddy se encontraba en un rincón, completamente cabizbajo, alejado del resto de la familia que reía y conversaba alegremente. Se acercó a él, sonriendo.

—¿Y? —preguntó, ansioso— ¿Te gustó?

El chico levantó la cabeza. Aquel día tenía el cabello tan colorado como los Weasley, y sus ojos eran color avellana. Cuando miró a su padrino, lo hizo con el rostro ceñudo.

—Creo que es magnífico —susurró, poniéndose colorado. En la mano llevaba una capa de invisibilidad, y la sujetaba como si fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo—, pero no la merezco.

Aquello a Harry lo sorprendió, y borró su sonrisa.

—¡Woooow! —James, quien ya se había cansado de sus regalos, había comenzado a ver qué habían recibido los demás. Se acercó a Teddy como un imán, y le arrebató la capa con los ojos brillosos— ¿Es _tú_ capa? —increpó a su padre, con una mezcla de admiración y envidia.

—¡Claro que no, tonto! —su madre, previniendo peligro, se acercó a James y le quitó el objeto a su hijo. Se lo devolvió con amabilidad a Teddy—. Es una nueva, muy linda por cierto—comentó sonriendo

Teddy miró a su padrino y a la mujer completamente colorado. Bajó la vista, abriendo la boca sin poder decir nada.

—Yo… Esto…—miró la capa con intensidad y deseo en la mirada—. Es muy caro, no lo merezco.

Estiró el brazo con el regalo, en dirección a Harry, completamente decidido. Éste lo miró ceñudo, comenzando a enojarse con el muchacho.

—Escucha, Teddy —fue Ginny quien habló, completamente segura en sus palabras—, Harry no hubiera pensado en esto si no fueras un buen muchacho, y un excelente estudiante.

—Además —siguió Harry, quien no iba a aceptar que le devolvieran el regalo—, en julio comienzas el curso de Auror, y todos en el cuartel tienen una —aseguró—. Son muy útiles.

—Exacto —corroboró su mujer, sonriente.

El chico miró primero a ella, y luego se detuvo en Harry. Sonrió tímidamente, pero luego su sonrisa se pronunció aún más, sintiéndose realmente agradecido por su padrino y por la familia de éste.

—Gracias, entonces —dijo, y lo decía en serio.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, los niños se habían distribuido por la casa, disfrutando de sus regalos. Los adultos pasaron a la sala, a tomar una taza de café con bombones hecho por Molly, antes de marcharse a sus casas.

Harry se sentía satisfecho con la velada. Era normal que antes de media noche alguno de todos los niños presentes hiciera algún berrinche, provocara que alguna copa estallara, o hiciera magia accidental. Lidiar con tantos niños no era nada fácil. Afortunadamente, nada de eso había pasado aquel año.

Cuando George y Angelina quisieron irse, la familia entera se reunió para despedirse de ellos.

—¿Dónde está Teddy? —preguntó George, interesado.

Allí, Harry notó que hacía rato que no veía al chico.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.

Si quieres que esta historia termine en drama, ve al capítulo 2.

Si quieres que esta historia termine de manera familiar, ve al capítulo 3.


	2. Capítulo 2: Los que nunca nos abandonan

**Capítulo 2: Los que nunca nos abandonan. **

—Debe estar por ahí —aventuró Ginny—, tal vez probando su regalo.

George y Angelina se marcharon, y detrás de él se fue el resto de la familia. Todos se despidieron agradeciendo a Ginny por la cena, y Hermione prometió que el año próximo la Navidad sería en su casa.

—¡Pero si tú no cocinas! —exclamó Ron, fingiendo sorpresa, y Hermione se sintió ligeramente molesta. Sus hijos rieron.

Al momento en que los Potter quedaron solos, Teddy seguía sin aparecer. Harry estaba seguro que el chico no había dejado la casa: aquella noche se quedaría con ellos, y además no se iría sin avisar.

—¿Han visto a Teddy? —preguntó Ginny a sus hijos.

James y Albus respondieron que no, reprimiendo un bostezo. Lily había quedado dormida en el sofá. Ginny la despertó y la obligó a subir a su cuarto. Sus hijos la siguieron arrastrando los pies.

Harry quedó en la sala, preocupado por su ahijado. Pronto descubrió que de una puerta que daba a la sala –su pequeño despacho–, salía una luz: Teddy debía estar allí.

Harry se acercó y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Al asomar la cabeza descubrió a Teddy, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Su cabello se había tornado de un castaño apagado. Sobre su regazo descansaba el regalo de su padrino, y en las manos tenía algo que Harry no reconoció hasta que se acercó lo suficiente.

—¡Ooh, lo siento! —Teddy se dio cuenta que no estaba solo cuando Harry se encontró junto a él. Hizo amague de ponerse de pie, y se sorprendió al ver que su padrino se sentaba en el suelo junto a él.

—Desapareciste —increpó Harry, aunque no era para retarlo.

—Yo… lo… lo siento —titubeó el chico—. Necesitaba estar solo un rato.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia las manos de él, y vio que lo que sujetaba era un viejo marco de madera. En ella había una fotografía, aún más antigua. Cuatro personas saludaban y sonreían. Harry sonrió con nostalgia, comprendiendo qué era lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de su ahijado.

—Me gusta quedarme en Hogwarts en Navidad porque el castillo vacío me ayuda a pensar —confesó el chico, sin que Harry dijera nada—. ¿Sabes que hay una placa en honor a Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, por haber defendido el Castillo durante la Batalla de Hogwarts? —la voz en Teddy se quebró ligeramente.

Harry asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba. Él mismo había ayudado a confeccionar la lista de todos los caídos de aquella noche, y se había encargado de descubrir la placa en una ceremonia casi íntima donde sólo asistieron las familias de los fallecidos y los miembros más importantes del Ministerio.

—También, en la sala de trofeos, figura en una lista de los prefectos de su año —Teddy, con lágrimas en los ojos, señaló a su padre en la fotografía. Un Remus de diecisiete años, ojeroso y algo pálido, sonreía de manera tímida.

Harry no respondió. Sabía que por la cabeza del chico pasaban pensamientos muy íntimos, y tal vez él era el único capaz de comprenderlos.

—Lo siento —Teddy se enjuagó las lágrimas, sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía—. Se que es Navidad y que deberíamos estar hablando de cosas más alegres, pero…

—Está bien —Harry sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era algo forzada—. Comprendo perfectamente, es una fecha muy especial.

—No tanto como mi cumpleaños, o el dos de mayo —dijo con amargura el chico.

—Lo se, es normal que los recuerdes siempre, Teddy —lo tranquilizó Harry.

—Me gustaría poder recordarlos, saber cómo eran.

Harry sentía verdadera pena por Teddy. En cierto aspecto, el chico le recordaba a él. Tal vez en lo retraído y tímido que podía ser. No era normal que sacara tantos pensamientos afuera.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Harry, mirando un punto fijo en la pared, mientras rememoraba sus propias experiencias— Pienso en mi padre cada día, especialmente desde que James nació —confesó, algo tan íntimo como aquello sólo lo sabía Ginny.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Teddy, sorprendido, y miró a su padrino. Sus lágrimas dejaron de caer.

—Enserio —Harry sintió una presión en su pecho—. Tu padre y mi padrino —señaló al joven Sirius de la foto—, siempre me hablaron de él. De cómo era en Hogwarts, de lo patán que fue de adolescente, pero también me dijeron cuánto había querido a mi madre —le contó, sin poder mirar al chico a los ojos—. No tengo más recuerdos de él que aquello que me dijeron. No se cómo era como padre, no puedo recordarlo, obviamente. Pero se que un hombre que hizo algo tan valiente como ponerse delante del mago más temido de todos los tiempos, sabiendo que tenía pocas oportunidades de salir con vida, sólo para proteger a su hijo y a su mujer… habla de que era una gran persona —finalmente se atrevió a mirar a Teddy. El chico lo contemplaba nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos—. Y tus padres también lo eran, Teddy —afirmó—. Y te amaban, y si fueron esa noche a la batalla, fue para que vivieras en un mundo mejor.

Teddy volvió a enjuagar sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse el chico, avergonzado.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —Harry le sonrió, para infundirle ánimos.

—Me gusta cuando hablas de ellos —admitió Teddy, y bajó la mirada hacia la foto nuevamente—. Haces que estén más cerca.

Quedaron un rato, en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos, contemplando la vieja fotografía. Si había algo que los unía, no era sólo el parentesco. Harry sabía que estarían juntos de por vida gracias a aquellas personas que sonreían en la imagen. Remus y Sirius habían sido, durante la adolescencia, un puente para llegar a conocer a James y a Lily. Y ahora él, como una broma del destino, era para aquel chico un nexo entre Remus y Dora.

—Siempre me gustó ésta foro —confesó Teddy, de repente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos—. No tengo ninguna de cuando mi padre era joven. Montones de mi madre, ninguna de él. La abuela sólo guardó un par de cuando se casaron en secreto.

Harry lo miró realmente sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, compungido.

—De verdad —El chico asintió.

Su voz ya sonaba normal, parecía que la pena había escapado luego de admitirla. Harry tomó el marco de madera y lo desarmó con facilidad. Sacó la fotografía y se la extendió a Teddy.

—Toma, es tuya.

—No puedo aceptarla: está tu padre —respondió inmediatamente el chico. Harry gruñó y se la colocó de prepo en la mano.

—Es tuya, te digo —aseguró—. Tengo más fotos de él, además esta ya ha estado mucho tiempo conmigo.

Teddy sonrió, y Harry le devolvió una honesta sonrisa.

—Será mejor que vayas a la cama, Ginny debe estar preocupada por ambos —Harry se puso de pie, y extendió una mano para ayudar al chico.

Teddy se levantó, sujetando la capa y la fotografía sobre su pecho.

—Gracias por la capa —volvió a decir, mientras salían del despacho.

—De nada —sonrió Harry— Son útiles, realmente. Y te vendrá bien para tu entrenamiento como Auror, aunque Ginny tiene razón en que no lo necesitas. Tu madre siempre recordaba que con su habilidad había sido la mejor en ocultamiento y disfraces.

Teddy rió con ganas.

—Oh, si. ¡Ya lo creo!

Ambos se fueron a acostar aquella noche con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Harry sabía que Teddy se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, y algo le decía que podría ser su mano derecha algún día. Tenía la personalidad y motivación para permanecer a su lado, y sobre todo… era un chico con el que podía entenderse fácilmente.

El recuerdo de su padre, y el de Remus, había estado más que vivo aquella noche. En realidad, cada vez que hablaba con Teddy los dos amigos volvían a vivir. Volvían a vivir para ellos, para arrancarles algunas sonrisas y algunas lágrimas también. Mientras Harry estuviera para hablar de ellos, nunca morirían realmente. Los acompañarían a donde fueran, sin abandonarlos jamás, por el resto de sus vidas.

*** Fin ***

* * *

_Nota: No saben lo triste que me pone imaginar a Harry y a Teddy hablando de sus padres. Enserio, creo que son dos personajes realmente heridos injustamente. Casi lloro escribiendo la pena de Teddy._

_En fin… espero que es haya gustado este final._


	3. Capítulo 3: El primo Teddy

**Capítulo 3: El primo Teddy.**

Harry notó que Teddy faltaba, pero no era el único. Los niños en su mayoría habían desaparecido.

—Difícil va a ser que todos quieran irse a dormir —suspiró Hermione, advirtiendo que su hijo no querría marcharse si estaba jugando con Lily.

—Bueno…—Angelina lucía cansada, con Freddy completamente dormido colgando de su cuello—, mejor nos vamos.

La pareja se marchó, ella con Freddy en brazos, él con la pequeña Roxanne.

—No se ustedes, pero a mi me da mala espina que mis hijos no aparezcan, pueden estar prendiendo fuego algo —Ginny conocía muy bien a sus chicos. Se levantó del sofá y fue en dirección a donde los había visto por última vez. Hermione fue tras ella.

Harry se estiró y se recostó en el sofá después de agarrar una porción de torta que había sobrado. Ron hizo lo mismo. Debía admitir que estaba muy cansado, y si bien era cierto que sus hijos eran muy revoltosos, no creía que estuvieran haciendo nada malo… o la casa ya habría temblado por si sola. Y, en cuanto a Teddy… aquella noche el chico estaba a su cuidado, pero ya tenía diecisiete años. Seguramente estaría por allí, leyendo algún libro o tal vez se encontraba junto a ellos bajo su nueva capa, simplemente probándola.

—¡Ron! —Hermione apareció en la sala, alarmada. Arrastraba a Hugo, que lloraba a lágrima viva, tomándose la nariz. Detrás de ella apareció Ginny, arrastrando a sus propios hijos. Harry pegó un salto, alarmado.

—¡Basta, dejen de pegarse! —Ginny intentaba separar a James y a Albus, quienes por alguna razón querían parodiar una pelea de boxeo.

—¡Dile que me devuelva mis regalos! —chilló Albus, intentando pegarle una patada a su hermano.

—¡No los tengo yo! —gritó James, esquivándola.

—¡Mentiras!

—¡Basta! —Harry se hizo oír por sobre los gritos. ¿Había sido mucho festejar por el fin de una velada sin conflictos antes de tiempo? El hombre tomó a James por el brazo y lo alejó de Albus.

—¡Hermione, haz algo! —El grito de Ron era aterrador.

—¡No puedo! ¡No se revierte! —chilló Hermione.

Harry volteó enseguida para ver qué ocurría. Ron sostenía a Hugo, que ahora lloraba histéricamente. De los orificios de su nariz brotaban lentamente dos pequeños árboles, que iban aumentando de tamaño segundo a segundo.

—¡¿Qué hicieron?! —gritó Harry, sacudiendo a James. Era el único que tenía varita.

—¡Fue sin querer! —admitió el niño, asustado— Quise hacerle un conjuro de lengua atada a Albus, pero…

—¡Te dije que no ataques a Albus, James! —gritó Ginny muy enojada.

—¡Llévalo a San Mungo! —Molly había corrido al auxilio de su nieto, pero no había podido hacer nada.

Sin dudarlo, Ron y Hermione sujetaron al chico.

—¡Quédense con Rose! —pidió Hermione antes de desaparecer.

La sala quedó en silencio, aunque los alaridos desesperados de Hugo aún retumbaban en sus oídos. Rose había quedado de pie, mirando el sitio donde habían desaparecido sus padres, completamente pálida.

—Ven, Rosie…—Molly tomó a la pequeña de la mano—. Vamos a casa, Hugo estará bien.

Molly y Arthur desaparecieron llevándose consigo a su nieta.

—¡A la cama! —chilló en ese momento Ginny a sus hijos, pareciéndose a su madre en los momentos de mayor furia.

—Pero…—comenzó Albus.

—¡Pero, nada!

—¡Pero…! —intentó esta vez James.

—¡Ya han oído a su madre, a la cama! —exclamó Harry, completamente enojado.

Los dos chicos tuvieron que obedecer sin vacilar, y Ginny los acompañó escaleras arriba. Escucharon cómo los quejidos de protesta iban desapareciendo de a poco.

—Cgeo…—Fleur miró a Harry completamente anonadada. Sus hijos jamás habían sido ni la mitad de revoltosos que los de Harry—, que mejog nos vamos. ¿No, Bill?

—Ehhh…—Bill se encontraba entre impresionado y divertido por la situación—. Si, mejor nos vamos.

—¿Dominique, Louis, están listos? —preguntó Fleur a sus hijos, éstos ya habían tomado sus chaquetas.

—¿Dónde está Victoire? —preguntó Bill a Harry, buscando a su hija mayor con la mirada. Harry se encogió de hombros.

Con el pequeño escándalo desatado hacía unos instantes, Harry no se había percatado que también faltaba Victoire. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, y entró Lily corriendo a la sala, completamente agitada. Al ver que los adultos que quedaban en la sala la miraron extrañamente, detuvo su paso enseguida. Los miró con rostro apacible, pero Harry conocía bien a su hija como para darse cuenta que detrás de aquel rostro angelical algo se escondía.

—¿Ocurre algo, Lily? —preguntó, receloso.

—No…—Lily colocó sus brazos detrás de la espalda, y comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante—. Nada de nada.

Fleur suspiró. Era obvio que alguna travesura la niña estaba escondiendo, y la bruja no tenía ganas de aguantar algún otro escándalo.

—¿Por dónde andará Victoire? —preguntó a su marido. Bill se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que quiera ser encontrada —susurró Lily, y todas las cabezas giraron hacia ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? —increpó su padre.

La niña sonreía con los labios apretados.

—Les dije que no diría nada —volvió a susurrar, y rió por lo bajo.

—¿A quiénes le dijiste eso y qué es lo que no tienes que decir, Lily? —preguntó Harry, interesado. Era obvio que su hija moría por decir algo.

—No puedo, es un secreto, pero Teddy está en el sótano —Y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Harry miró a Bill sin entender, y el hombre le devolvió la misma mirada de desconcierto. Fleur y Bill siguieron a Harry.

Cuando Harry prendió la luz que daba al sótano y bajó las escaleras comprendió por qué Teddy por fin había aceptado cenar con ellos para Navidad.

El pequeño misterio de dónde se encontraban Victoire y Teddy quedó resuelto. Los encontraron a ambos besándose tan animadamente que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que tenían espectadores hasta que de la garganta de Bill salió un pequeño rugido parecido al que Ron había hecho producido una vez al encontrar a su hermana en brazos de un chico. Los celos eran algo de familia, y más cuando se trataban de un padre hacia su pequeña hija mayor.

Resultaba que Lily ya los había visto, y le habían hecho jurar que no diría nada. Claro que la niña no había podido guardar semejante secreto para ella sola.

Teddy no sería más el ahijado de Harry, sería también "el primo Teddy"

*** Fin ***

* * *

_Nota: Perdonen, perdonen. No se escribir con el género family, me aburre un poco. Por eso pensé en algo que medianamente pueda ocurrir en esta familia de magos. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito._


End file.
